The Tooth Doctor
by SnowPrincessMossy
Summary: Lime green braces and cheesy tooth stickers, what could be happening? Going to the dentist of course! Some implied UxY.


**Thank you to who gave me this idea, and helped me form it. Love you Kiwi. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**XxX**

The speaker crackled to life, like a dog snuffling through a bag of potato chips. Teachers shushed their students as the voice of Principal Delmas croaked through the intercom.

"Students, sometime between now and next Monday you will be taking a trip to the dentist. You will go in small groups. To see when you are scheduled to go please check the list that will be posted on the windows of the cafeteria at lunch. Thank you for your patience." Crackled and croaked the Mr. Delmas over the aging device.

"Dentist?" Aelita questioned in a whisper.

"A place where they mess with your teeth and tell you to floss more then tell you not to eat for an hour and to come back in six months." Odd replied.

Jeremie rolled his eyes, "A dentist is a person who has been trained to practice the medical science that is concerned with the prevention and treatment of tooth and gum disorders and diseases."

"Or in English, it's a tooth doctor." Ulrich stated flatly.

"I was speaking English." Jeremie retorted.

"Semantics, semantics." Ulrich sighed, "It's all the same."

"I hope we get to go together." Odd grinned.

"You've jinxed it now Odd." Ulrich hissed.

"No I haven't!" Odd huffed, "Have I jinxed something before?"

"Well…" Ulrich mused.

"Don't answer that." Odd said quickly.

"Class! Let's get back to science shall we?" Mrs. Hertz demanded, bringing the attention of the class back to their studies.

**XxX**

"Why do we go first?" Odd whined.

"Because you jinxed us." Ulrich replied shortly.

"I did not!" Odd growled.

"What are you two on about this time?" Yumi asked, walking up to her friends as they stood, a few feet away from the list of groups.

"Ulrich's accusing Odd of jinxing us when he said that he hoped we were going together." Aelita explained.

"Great," Yumi rolled her eyes, "When are you guys going?"

"Today, in about half an hour." Ulrich replied.

"See, I didn't jinx us, I just said together, not first." Odd stated.

"Hush Odd." Yumi ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Odd said.

"When are you going?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm not a border, I go whenever my parents take me." Yumi grinned.

"So not fair." Odd huffed.

"Quiet Odd, I'm sure the dentist loves you." Ulrich growled.

"Why?" Aelita asked.

"Don't ask, it sounds like something between them." Jeremie stated bemusedly.

**XxX**

"Stern, Belpois, Della Robbia, Stones," Jim barked, "Get a move on."

The four nodded and silently filed into the car, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita across the back seat and Jeremie in the front. Jim slid into the driver's seat and the car rumbled to life.

"We're off to see the wizard." Odd sang quietly.

Ulrich groaned. Jim turned up the radio.

"I love you all too." Odd huffed, crossing his arms.

"Sorry Odd," Aelita offered.

"Don't worry Princess, he'll be singing happily in a moment." Ulrich reassured the pink haired girl.

"When I grow up-" Odd sang off-key with the radio.

"You'll be lucky to live another week at this rate." Ulrich growled.

"Be nice." Odd scolded.

"Try to get along for another five minutes will ya?" Jim asked grumpily.

Ulrich raised his eyebrows and turned to stare out the window. Odd grinned and placed his hands innocently in his lap.

Five minutes went by uneventfully, except for the hushed humming of Odd.

"We're he-ere." Odd sing-songed eerily as the car rolled to a stop.

"Brilliant." Ulrich stated flatly.

"Oh the ride back will be better." Odd reassured his friend.

"I can't wait." Ulrich said, sarcasm oozing from his words.

They filed into the clean smelling office, sitting down together in a corner of the waiting room.

"I'll be back to pick you up." Jim told them, making his escape out the door just as a tall blonde came into the waiting room, clipboard in hand and a huge fake smile plastered to her face.

"Ulrich?" She asked the room in general.

Ulrich sighed and raised himself to his feet.

"Bye buddy!" Odd called with a wave as Ulrich disappeared around the corner, shepherded by the blonde.

"Who's next?" Odd pondered with an evil grin.

"You." Jeremie stated bluntly.

"Odd Della Robbia?" Asked a perky looking blonde dentist, a different one from the one who had taken Ulrich back.

"Ooh, full name." Odd smiled, standing up and following the blonde into the depths of the building.

"It's just you and me now." Jeremie said.

Aelita looked at Jeremie, "Yea." She said, glancing around the office.

"You spend too much time with Odd." Jeremie sighed, shaking his head.

**XxX**

"So Odd," The blonde, who had introduced herself as Amy, said, peering into his mouth, "How often do you brush your teeth?"

"Ehreh hay hangs." Odd attempted to reply despite the gloved fingers in his mouth.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Esh." Odd grunted.

Holding up a mirror, she pointed it so that Odd could see into his own mouth. He winced, if there was one thing that really disgusted him it was the human mouth.

"Watch what I'm doing," She instructed, before proceeding to brush his teeth thoroughly.

"Uh-huh…" Odd sighed, rolling his eyes.

**XxX**

"I'll be right back." Said the blonde, Colette, to Ulrich.

Ulrich closed his mouth and watched her from the corner of his eye as she exited the room. _Oh great, what now? _He thought, _my teeth are fine, I promise you._

"Hello Ulrich." Said a man jovially as he waltzed into the room, "I'm Jeff, and Colette tells me that your teeth are crooked can I take a look?"

"Mmhmm…" Ulrich groaned, every part of his body screamed no, but he opened his mouth reluctantly.

**XxX**

"You're teeth are beautiful." Smiled Sylvia, the brunette who had taken Jeremie back.

Jeremie grinned open mouthed, not willing risk sounding like a caveman attempting to talk with his mouth open.

"Keep up the good work. I'll just go get your fluoride and then you can be done." She said, all smiles and happiness.

**XxX**

"I can't seem to find you're file." Stated Cedric, who seemed one of the few males that worked at the office.

"I've never been here before." Aelita said, "I came to board at Kadic from Canada."

"Ah, that's probably why." Cedric grinned, "Not to worry, it'll be just fine."

**XxX**

"They are crooked," Jeff said, "But we can fix that."

"Don't my parents need to sign something?" Ulrich asked.

"No, it's all in the paperwork for a boarding school, if anything is needed to benefit your health we are allowed to provide it." Jeff explained, "I'll be right back, we're a duel clinic, dentistry and orthodontics, we'll get you set up with a pair of shiny new braces soon."

Ulrich groaned as Jeff left the room, "Why me?"

**XxX**

"Take care of you're teeth like I showed you and your teeth should be just fine by the time I see you next." Amy smiled as she led Odd out into the waiting room where Jeremie say, waiting patiently.

Odd gave him a 'help me' look as Amy turned towards a large pile of stickers.

"You can have one." She smiled, "You're choice."

"Thanks." Odd said politely before Amy disappeared into the depths of the building.

**XxX**

"Now, just bite down, and don't let go." Cedric instructed, placing a foul tasting 'T' of a hard paper-like substance in the side of Aelita's mouth. He placed a large machine so that it peered at her cheek towards the object in her mouth and he left the room with little more than a "Don't move."

There was a whirr and a beep, and Cedric bustled back in, taking the substance from Aelita's mouth, and repeating the process on the other side.

**XxX**

"Do you want to pick a color?" Jeff asked perkily after fitting bands around Ulrich's molars.

Ulrich raised his eyebrow, giving Jeff a 'are you kidding me' look.

"We have green, pink, black, blue, purple, yellow, orange, and red." Jeff continued; the look Ulrich had given him going right over his head.

Ulrich closed his mouth tentatively, thinking to himself, _what color is the least vulnerable to Odd?_

"If you don't choose we give you white." Jeff prompted.

"Green." Ulrich sighed finally, hoping it wasn't bright, neon green.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Jeff grinned.

**XxX**

"You've got great teeth." Cedric praised, "Just brush on your fluoride and you can go."

"Thank you." Aelita smiled politely, opening and closing her mouth a few times to make it feel somewhat normal again.

**XxX**

"You didn't get a sticker?!" Odd gasped, horrified.

"No, I didn't." Jeremie answered evenly, grabbing a riddle book from the table in the corner of the room.

"Are you crazy?" Odd cried, "Everyone needs a sticker!"

"You can have mine Odd." Jeremie stated, sitting down and opening the book.

"I get two stickers!" Odd yelped happily, skipping over to the table upon which sat the pile of stickers.

"Like a puppy that boy is." Jeremie sighed.

Cedric came out, followed by Aelita, "Not stealing stickers now are we?"

"No sir," Odd replied, "My friend is letting me have his."

"Alright," Cedric smiled, "One sticker each, however you want to split it."

"Thank you." Aelita and Odd said in unison, turning their attention to the monster pile of stickers.

**XxX**

"There you go," Jeff smiled, letting the seat whine back to a normal chair-like position.

Ulrich stood up and let Jeff lead the way out of the room, talking all the way.

"Try not to eat anything too chewy, if the braces break or anything come in and we'll fix them for you." Jeff instructed, leading Ulrich through the maze of rooms and hallways.

**XxX**

"What's taking Ulrich so long?" Odd asked, inspecting his stickers, one was light blue with a cartoon tooth on it and said 'beautiful' in big purple letters, the other was a pair of teeth, one holding floss, the other holding a toothbrush dripping in toothpaste, and it said 'be a warrior against gum disease' in black letters.

"I don't know." Aelita replied, "Think he's alright?"

"I hope so." Odd said, peeling the paper backing off of one of his stickers and sticking it to Jeremie's forehead.

"Odd!" Jeremie growled; attempting futilely to see which cheesy dentist sticker had been stuck to his head.

Aelita giggled.

Ulrich appeared from around the corner, closely followed by Jeff.

"Very beautiful Einthtien." Ulrich spluttered, attempting to sound skeptical, but failing.

"That's temporary." Jeff reassured the brunet.

"That'th a nishh lithp there Ulrich." Odd mocked.

"Thove off." Ulrich spat.

"Jim's outside children." Jeremie stated; the sticker still stuck to his head.

"Yes father." Odd said, following Jeremie out of the building, closely followed by Aelita and Ulrich.

Jim gave Jeremie a 'what happened to you' look as the four walked up.

"Odd." Jeremie replied simply, to which Jim nodded and turned the car on.

"So what's with the lisp?" Aelita asked.

In reply Ulrich just gave her a toothy grin.

"Lime green braces Ulrich?" Odd said, trying to hold back giggles, "Try for something less girly next time huh?"

"Thut up." Ulrich hissed, "I didn't know they were thith thade of green."

Odd just laughed, "They're always girly colors."

Ulrich glowered at his friend.

"Don't worry Ulrich; I'm sure Yumi will still love you." Odd stated with a smug grin.

"You know what?" Ulrich sulked.

"Be good boys." Aelita reprimanded.

"How sticky are these stickers?" Jeremie asked from the front.

"Very." Odd replied happily, "It doesn't come off so easy."

"So I figured out." Jeremie stated.

**XxX**

"So guys, how was the dentists?" Yumi asked, seeing her four friends walking up.

"Interesting." Aelita said.

"I remembered why I don't stay with Odd alone." Jeremie said, scrunching up his forehead and once again trying to see the sticker on his head.

Odd stuck his tongue out at Jeremie, "You know you love me."

"Yea-huh…" Jeremie grunted noncommittally.

"You're quiet Ulrich." Yumi said.

"He got braces." Odd stated.

Yumi looked to Ulrich.

"Hi," He said with a sheepish grin.

"Hi." She said, smiling also, "I've gotta go home, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Yumi!" Ulrich, Aelita, Odd, and Jeremie said in unison.

**XxX**

"Ulrich!" Odd gasped.

"Odd!" Ulrich gasped back, dreading what his roommate wanted this time.

"Say, she sells shea shells by the shea sore!" Odd said excitedly.

"You firtht!" Ulrich retorted.

"She sells sh-sea shells by the sh-sea shore." Odd grinned, "You're turn."

"No thankth." Ulrich huffed, flopping down in his back on his bed.

"Say fuzzy wuzzy was a bear." Odd instructed.

"Not happening." Ulrich sighed.

"You're no fun." Odd huffed.

"Night Odd." Ulrich said, rolling over resolutely to end the one sided conversation.

"Fine." Odd grumbled, "Goodnight."

**XxX**

**I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought. **


End file.
